A Moments Notice
by twilightslittleangel
Summary: Remus and Tonks are fighting off evil, and after death they have a rather strange converstation up in heaven or wherever witches and wizards go.


This here is something I wrote because I felt that I needed to write something but didn't know what to right. I think I did a good job, and it is kind of funny but rather sad and demeaning to some aspects. I mean, this is probably one of my best works but I don't know if I like it because I usually love something happy and respectable. Maybe because im in a bad mood. So read on dearies, because I don't want to be alone. REVIEW PLEASE!

* * *

><p>Looking around her, Tonks noticed that everything seemed to be in slow motion. The people would fall over dead after something green hit them, and then she would gain a few more opponents. Somehow, during the confrontation of the various death eaters, her hair had grown longer and changed its shade to something blood red, because the blood was matting it as well. At least it looked somewhat natural now.<p>

Beside her, Remus fought like a warrior, in the name of all of his family and friends that had been lost because of this ongoing war, even when it was done. He glanced at her, and she glanced at him, but in that glance, Dolohov had taken advantage of the moment. Seeing the wand point at her husband, Tonks countered it. Or she tried to, because it had hit Remus in the chest.

A tear slid down her cheek. That solitary tear wasn't wiped away; instead she kept it there and bent over her dead husband. It seemed as if a few hours ago she was giving birth to her son, claiming that if she ever had to do that again she would kill him. After popping out Teddy, she had passed out and Remus went to go and proclaim the good news. Harry had then become his godfather. Now Remus was dead. Giving Remus a kiss, she stood up and found herself circled by death eaters.

"Back off, she's mine." The shrill and cruel voice of Bellatrix rang loud and clear. She tipsily walked to her Aunt, aiming her wand. "I think that you might want to pull out your wand. I am not going to kill someone who doesn't fight back. Well, I will, but it is really isn't very honourable."

Stiffening up, Tonks held out her wand as she felt her hair change color. She really didn't feel it; she saw it change from red to the normal pink. Maybe it wanted her to die the way she wanted to. Of course, she wasn't going to die without a fight. Shooting a few spells that were aimed to kill, Tonks managed to kill more death eaters that were otherwise absorbed, but she hadn't gotten to Bellatrix.

"Hurry up my pretty. Show me you're worst." Bella cackled, angering Tonks. A spell flew at her head, and knocked her down to the ground startled. Her Aunt cackled again, and it got louder as she pointed the wand at Tonks. Being brave, she got up and stood her ground, without her wand to aid her. Needless to say, she punched Bellatrix Lestrange, her aunt, in the face. The punches became more rapid, and soon Bellatrix had a small amount of blood seeping out of her face.

"So valiant of you, but you can't kill someone without your wand, which I see is on the floor in the middle of a very heated battle. But you and your stupid cousin don't know enough to stay away from curtains." Bellatrix said as Tonks backed up into a window, tangling herself up in curtain. Before she knew what hit her, Tonks was dead.

Remus, Sirius and James were all sitting together in an imitation Great Hall, chatting about what everyone had missed. Though being dead wasn't very good, it had its perks. After getting rather bored watching Harry's every move, Sirius and James played quidditch and Lily was somewhere with her other dead friends reading or knitting, something highly hormonal.

"Tonks!" Sirius yelled loudly. Remus smiled, knowing that his wife was safe now. Sure, the wizarding world had lost another great witch, but if it was for the greater good it was okay.

"You know what Sirius? I think I inherited one thing from you." She said as she engulfed herself in Remus' arms. James made a run for the nearest bucket, as the fluff count was higher than what he was used to.

"What might that be?" he asked as Lily walked into the room.

"Oh, so this is another marauder wife. Congratulations Remus!" and Remus went to go and talk with James and Lily, when Tonks replied back to Sirius.

"I really need to stay away from curtains." The group of three chatting in the corner overheard her comeback, and broke out into laughter.

"For the last time, it wasn't a curtain!"

**This is the end my dear friend, but fret not. I like one shots too.**


End file.
